fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Council Fiore Branch Building
|kanji= |rōmaji= |capital= |located in= |controlled by= |affiliation= |manga debut=Chapter 23 |anime debut=Episode 10 }} The Magic Council's Fiore Branch, as the name suggests, is a branch of the Magic Council present within the Kingdom of Fiore. Localization The exact location of the building is completely unknown; however, in the manga, the building itself sits in an extremely rocky area completely lacking any sort of vegetation, consisting of a multitude of large boulders, with a narrow gorge leading to the building itself. A series of small hills is visible not far from the place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Page 5 The area was portrayed differently in the anime, in which, despite retaining the rocky look, it is mostly surrounded by lush foliage.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 10 Exterior Design The building, living up to its owners, has an outlandish appearance to it. Topping the lower structure is a series of smaller structures suspended in the air at various heights, which compose the rest of the headquarters. The base itself starts out as simple, seemingly hexagonal or octagonal building composed of bricks, with large, square windows or double doors adorning many of its faces. On top of such part, the structure grows drastically larger, extending outwards and taking the shape of a large, round and flat capsized dome, highly reminiscent of a bowl. Such dome is intricately decorated with dark, geometrical motifs. A series of rhombs is present in its central part, with the large ones being alternated with slightly smaller ones, and above them are numerous, sharp triangles pointing upwards, to the dome's largest part, which has a wavy decoration just below the flat top, with the structure's parts jutting outwards and creating angles. Several meters above the bowl-like structure, floating on its edges, are ten slightly curved panels; the panels' sides facing outwards are divided into nine square sections, with each section being adorned by a simple motif, with three circles, placed one on top of another, flanked by vertical lines. The inner, curved sides are bare. Another final structure is shown floating above the panels, in correspondence to the center of the capsized dome: sitting on a round platform, adorned with a simple motif, consisting of dark triangles alternated with light capsized triangles, and sporting large railings diagonally jutting outwards on the top, is a palace, which seems to consist of three main sections. The central one is an hexagonal or octagonal tower, with its faces adorned by a multitude of high, arched windows, topped by a very massive, round dome, which starts out as small from the tower's top, grows larger near its own center and then reverts to its starting size near its summit, which has a decorative structure on top, seemingly circled by a wide, floating halo. To such part's right is another, smaller tower highly reminiscent of it; on the left sits instead a shorter building, with a roof seemingly made of elongated tiles. Interior Design The building's interiors seem to be monumental like the external appearance. Given access to by a double door, topped by a high window with an arched summit, is a long, extremely high corridor with an arched ceiling. To the entrance's right is a highly elaborated wall, with square, hollow sections marked by massive, rectangular pillars, composed of stone in their lower and central part, with the central one taking on a spherical form, and of bricks in the upper part. Some elaborated double doors appear along such wall, with the carpet covering most of the floor's central part extending sideways to reach them; the floor, left exposed, is shown to be composed of large, mildly rounded flat stones. To the wall's front, to the entrance's left, is a colonnade consisting of elongated, majestic pillars. Each of them possesses a round, decorated base, which grows slightly thinner as it goes up just to subsequently return to its original size, topped by an oval section, which sustains the rest of the pillar, intricately decorated in the lower part. Somewhere in the building is, predictably, a room acting as a court for the Council to judge Mages' trial. The room is covered in decorative motifs, and leaning against a wall is a large, majestic structure acting as a podium for the Council members (or, more often, their Thought Projections), complete with armchairs for them to sit on. The lower part of such podium is the most intricately decorated, with highly elaborated bas-reliefs adorning the square pillars on its frontal part, with a pair of similarly adorned, rectangular concave parts, with rectangular, horizontal niches on top, held up by small columns, visible in the back, each housing what looks like a rectangular window. Such lower part seems to house two scribes during trials, sitting one in front of the other. Above this first level is a second, stage-like level, housing the Council members themselves. This section is given access to by a pair of staircases placed at its sides of the first level. The wall behind the seats for the Council members is split into various sections by thin structures going up to the wall's top, which slightly protrudes outwards; each section is decorated by a large rhomb flanked by a pair of smaller arcs, complete with more, intricated motifs around them. On top of the whole structure appears to be the place for the Chairman, complete with an armchair reminiscent of a throne, larger than those for the rest of the Council members. Behind it, attached to the wall, is an enormous painting with an intricately decorated frame, which portrays several waterfalls flowing down a cliff into the water below. A few mountains are also visible in the background. In front of the entire assembly is where the accused Mage must stand during a trial. It consists of a small, rectangular area marked by a massive, decorative balustrade open on the back, on the part facing towards the large, double door giving access to the court, at whose sides are several stands for the trials' possible public to sit in.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Page 10 This room was heavily damaged by Natsu Dragneel when he stormed the place to free Erza Scarlet during her trial.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 15-18 Prison Somewhere in the building is a series of cells in which contravener Mages can be locked up. These are shown to be large, rectangular and almost bare spaces with stone floors, closed on three sides by stone walls, and housing gratings on the other side, with the doors giving access to them being part of the gratings. Separating a cell from the one at its side is a section of wall to which a lantern is attached. Leading to the corridor on whose walls cells are lined up is another corridor, with a wooden ceiling and large, rectangular niches on the walls, each housing a round shield with the Council's ankh-like symbol on it. The parts separating each niche bear lanterns on them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 19-20 Notable Events After the Dark Guild Eisenwald attempted to use the dark artifact Lullaby to take out all of the Guild Masters gathered in Clover Town, and following such plan's failure at the hands of the Fairy Tail guild's Team Natsu, the guild's S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet was apprehended and led to such place to be put on trial;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 10-11 something which should have been a mere formality, with the Council using her as a scapegoat for the whole matter and then releasing her without further punishment. However, Fairy Tail's Natsu Dragneel, roughly disguised as Erza, stormed the court where his fellow guildmate was being put on trial and wrecked havoc, causing the two of them to be momentarily locked away in the building's prison.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 15-20 References Navigation Category:Locations Category:Magic Council Property